A touching story of siblings?
by EmilyfyeahJones
Summary: Crack, that is the only explanation I have, it is complete and utter CRACK, so if you don't like, don't read or do...Fem!America Fem!America America Tony ...


Amelia happily walked into Alfred's room, "Hey! I can't wait for our Sparkle party, bro!" Amelia told her brother happily

Alfred snorted, "Yeah...Me,too" Alfred sarcastically commented

Amelia glared at Alfred, "Don't make me get out the knife Natalia gave me"

Alfred stood up from the couch "OH! So you're forcing me to be happy about it?" Alfred asked quite displeased

"YES! Just like in the song 'happy, happy joy, joy'" Amelia told her brother obviously upset "Wait...that sounds bad..." Amelia realized

Alfred sneered at Amelia

"I'm not _Forcing _you to be happy I'm _influencing_ you to be happy!" Amelia smiled as if changing her wording made it better

Alfred went back to reading "I could only be happy if I was a woman, or if I was gay" Alfred told her

Amelia grabbed the knife she had mentioned earlier and held it up "I can make you a women" She smiled "Wanna be one now?"

Alfred freaked out and moved back "W-WHAT? NO!" Alfred screeched in a higher than usual pitch

"Good Boy!" Amelia put away her knife "Now! Get happy!"

Alfred pouted puffing out his cheeks, "No!" he refused

Amelia began to get aggravated but then grinned "I'll tell Iggy your misbehaving~"

Al stopped pouting, "What will _He_ do?" Alfred asked sarcastically

Amelia grinned a Very wide grin "The. Paddle." Amelia spoke the two words softly

Confusion took over Alfred face for a moment "Wha-? Bah! That doesn't scare me!" Alfred proclaimed

"Oh really?" Amelia's grin became as wide as France's "I'll invite Germany, Japan and Russia to watch"

Alfred ignorantly pouted, "I'd rather be a girl!"

"You are so UN-decisive!" Amelia grabbed her knife "I guess you'd make a better girl than boy!"

"Really?" A blush came across Alfred's face

Amelia nodded "Girls can never make up their mind" Amelia paused "..Except for me. 'Cause I'm Heroic! I always know what I'm going to do next" Amelia

Alfred looked at himself and then sighed "Alright then" Alfred paused "If you think I'd make a better girl...Make it so"

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Amelia twiddled her knife in her hand "No takesy backsys!"

He nodded his head "Yes...I..I-I think so." _Do I really want this? I mean, why not! I always have wondered _He thought to himself

Amelia looked at her brother's doubtful face "If you're wondering being a girl SUCKS!"

"So?" He asked "I've always wanted breasts, to be truthful..." Alfred paused "I was always wishing I was born a woman." Alfred weakly smiled.

"Are you sure you want the pains that go with being a girl?" Amelia looked her brother in the eyes

"Sure." He muttered

"Iggy, France and Italy will hit on you." Amelia paused "But then again, being the freak that you are you'd probably like the attention."

Alfred looked at his sister "Yes I want it, Give it to me now!" He cried

"Oh, dear lord" Amelia began gagging then yelled "TONY I NEED HELP AL WANTS SURGERY!"

The alien walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes sleepily "What?"

Amelia sighed "Al want to be a girl, I need help with the change"

"So ask England or Igiko to do it" Tony sarcastically told her "Less bloody"

"They'll screw it up being the Limeys they are" Amelia once again sighed

Tony sighed "You're right"

"A pain isn't he?" Amelia asked

Tony just nodded

Alfred began backing up frightened "Amelia you're going to enjoy having a sister, right?" Tony asked

"Heck no girls are annoying! especially when they get all huffy!" Amelia shouted

"I'll hold him still" Tony offered

"NO! I'LL DO THAT! I'd rather not see my brother's this and that's" Amelia quickly cried

"Fine...but you have to do IT'S makeover when we're done" Tony stated

"Ergh...Then I get Maddie's and maybe Mattie's help" Amelia unhappily agreed

Alfred began freaking out "O-Oh YOU can let me go! I'm done!" He cried trying to get away fumbling over the couch cushions

Amelia grabbed her brother's arms and upper-body restraining him, Grinning a devilish grin "What do you mean, brother dear?"

Tony grabbed Amelia's knife and began cutting

"ARRRGH!" Alfred cried flailing

"Don't move" Amelia scolded

"BUT IT HURTS!" Alfred cried

"Almost done Abigail" Tony told him/her

"ABIGAIL?"

"What a pretty name sister~!" Amelia cried happily

"B-But?"

"Abigail Jones whatever shall her last name be?" Tony pondered

"Ooo, Uh...Erm... Calamity! " Amelia shouted "'Cause she's a real klutz"

"Abigail Calamity Jones~ What a cute name for a soon to be 'cute girl'" Tony added

Amelia whistled "Very pretty!"

"I'll have to change her face a bit...Knock her out will you?" Tony asked Amelia

Amelia grabbed a sledge hammer "Got it!" And whacked Abigail Upside the head with it

**Four Hours later~**

"All done" Tony declared

"Looks very...Errr Charming!" Amelia paused "Yes, Charming!"

"Very...Now go have fun you girls" Tony said in a mocking manner

Abigail looked like Amelia but with longer hair and with slightly more masculine features but, not all that much more.

"I hate you a lot!" Abigail shrieked in a much higher and squeakier than usual voice

"You're welcome sister dear!"

"Oh-my-gosh I am so cute!" Abigail said screeching "I'm... What the?"

"I also switched the brain with that of a High school cheer-leader" Tony helpfully added

"Awesome! Do a cheer for me Abbie!" Amelia asked her sister

"No!" Abigail said only to be ignored

"Something, something USA!" Amelia chanted trying to get her sister to join in

"Yeah...sure" Abigail sighed

"2, 6, 9, 3 I can't count straight!" Amelia cheered

"I think Abigail here needs a new wardrobe" Tony told them "All of her clothes are for men"

"I think we're having Alien stew for dinner tonight" Abigail retorted

"But it's so oversized and cute! Wait...Maddie and I don't wear them...MINI SKIRTS!" Amelia squealed "Oh, don't try that He'll poison you"

"Fine then..." Abigail paused "let's go get some 'Mini-skirts'" Abigail shook her head distastfully as if the word were poison

"And Tank tops!" Amelia added as she grabbed the keys to her truck

Abigail just nodded and followed playing with her hair

"Hey, why is your hair longer than mine?" Amelia asked slightly puzzled

"I don't know Tony's the one who designed me" Abgail told her "I get this weird feeling when I look at it...Like it isn't right"

"It looks kinda like Igiko's...BEST NOT TO PONDER ABOUT IT!" Amelia yelled walking out the door ignoring her voice mail from Igiko saying something about her hair missing

"NO! IT NEEDS TO BE STYLED!" Abigail fist pumped "That's it! ….I have weird new feelings...I like them"

"Heck yeah sister! Get it done Red, white and blue!"

"Yeah!"

"Oooooo! I need to get green put in my hair!" Amelia fawned over the thought and skipped to car and heriocally jumped in through the window

Abigail copied her doing the same and giggling, causing Amelia to giggle more

"Giggling IS ADDICTIVE!" Amelia shouted

"IT TOTALLY IS! SPARKLE PARTY!" Abigail shouted

Amelia gasped, not noticing she ran 2 red lights, "WE HAVE TO GO TO MY SPARKLE PARTY TOMORROW!"

"Fuck yeah!" Abigail happily cursed "Being a girl IS SO MUCH MORE FUN!"

"YEAHZ! You gonna get a new I.D sis?" Amelia happily asked

"Yup! I'm keeping my new body!" Abigail smiled "And maybe get myself a boyfriend!" She winked

"Iggy, Japan? Germany? Who Who? TELLLLLL MEEEEEEE!" Amelia asked taking her hands off of the steering wheel repeatedly shaking her sister

"I don't know yet!~" She twirled her hair "Maybe Ivan I've always had sort of a Man crush on him~"

"Why not Belarus's brother...Y'know her twin? Why not him? He's got a thing for blonds like us~" Amelia asked

"Really?" She blushed "You think He'll like me?"

"Ya! Totally!"

"Sweet, Then I better get myself a dress he'll love!"

"Make it Puuurpaaaaal with yallo! He'll love it!" Amelia looked at the steering wheel "Why are we driving into a ditch?"

Abigail smiled and laughed "Oh, Amelia!~"

"We should Totes get a driver! ...because I don't actually have a license..." Amelia looked down in shame

"Oh..." Abigail hugged her sister "It's alright Tony can drive" Abigail said pulling a burlap sack from the back seat "I brought him with me"

Amelia began crying "IIII WAAAAAAAAANnnnnaaaaaa drrrriiiiiiivvveeeee!"

"You can drive sis! Just hurry! I wanna try on womens clothing"

"Yay! It's like a video game right?" Amelia asked twisting the steering wheel in all different directions "NOT ON THE HIGHWAY " Yelled a angry Tony

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET TO THE MALL OR GAME OVER!" Abigail yelled as she reclined in her chair to sit back and watch

"NOOOOOOOO CHEATS ARE NEEDED HAXORS WELCOME!" Amelia screeched as she pushed the pedal to the metal

"Oh dear god" Tony said **TELEPORTATION!**

"You made it with three seconds to spare!" Abigail hugged her sister very girlishly

"Yay! I'm so Heroically Epic!" Amelia hugged her sister back

"You are!"

"Don't I know it"

Abigail happily skipped inside leaving her sister behind "Wait for me!" Amelia cried getting out of the truck slamming the door and tripping

"Oh! Sorry sis I'm just so happy!" Abigail apologized before seeing her sister had tripped, she ran to help her sister up "Are you ok!"

"Thanky~ Yesh~ I am~ So ~ lets go inside~"

Amelia and Abigail happily skipped inside

**A/N: allow me to explain, this was a Roleplay I did with a guy, he was Alfred/Abigail, incase you couldn't tell, I have so much fun with my penpals!~ P.S. Love ya, 'America Jones' ~Gwyn signing off**


End file.
